Honey-eyed Beautiful
by Crimsonxthorn
Summary: Since that day, i started to distance myself from my whole world. I stopped performing and i had to force my brothers not to tell anyone about me, not even Ema, my new step-sister. My name is Shiro Asahina and this is the story of my life, which is quite... conflicted and dramatic.
1. Lost

**New anime's keep on coming at me, so I wanted to write a story from Brothers Conflict. I have added my new OC as part of the story and the triplets, so now I think it is quadruplets… in this case! And I am also making this a crossover with my other favourite anime Diabolik Lovers, woohoo!**

 **I do not own Brothers conflict, Diabolik lovers or any of the characters, I only own Shiro, my new OC.**

 **Enjoy my story, okay?**

* * *

? POV

I basically started on that fateful night. The night where my whole life changed, the night when I died and came back to life, the night when I wasn't human anymore, you will get it. I think I should start at the beginning, or maybe on that day, that's great, I will start somewhere around that day.

Hold on! Where are my manners? I have to introduce myself, I am Asahina Shiro and I am the 8th child and only daughter of the Asahina family. I am twins with Natsu-kun or Natsume-niisan and I am quadruplets with him, Azusa and Tsubaki. I have long white straight hair, my eyes were a bold purple. I am currently 21 years old and I am an idol. Okay now, let the story begin.

Shiro's POV

I walked down the aisle of cherry blossom trees, hand intertwined with my boyfriend, Sakamaki Subaru. He was a handsome, young guy with wavy white locks and astonishing eyes, red. Today was a free day for me, so we're gonna make this one count. We stopped at a coffee shop, which apparently was a bad idea. Lots of fans were crowded around us asking me for autographs and stuff. Okay, so we finally got our coffee and left ASAP.

Subaru's POV

Shiro and I have finally escaped the coffee shop and went to the park where we can probably get some peace. We talked and had fun together, it was amazing. usually, and i wouldn't deny, i would be a grump but when she is around i feel different and i don't go around punching walls, that is when she is here. The sun started to set and we needed to get home.

"I will walk you home, Shiro-chan" I told her.

"You don't have to, Subaru-kun, I can go myself…" she told me

"But I want to! Please?" I asked her.

"Alright, fine, but let's try and avoid fans as much as possible"

"Sure!"

Normal POV: Asahina brothers.

It was already dark and the brothers were getting worried. Shiro hasn't come home yet and it is getting pretty late! Natsume stood on the balcony, smoking as usual. He waited for his twin sister to appear at the end of the pathway where he can see her walk up to the house.

Subaru's POV

I am currently trying my best to hold in my hunger for blood. 'Blood. Shiro's blood. It smells so tasty…" he shook his head trying to clear those thoughts. Then I heard a voice asking me…

"What's wrong Subaru-kun?"

I looked to the side and saw Shiro staring up at me, worriedly. I told her I was fine, but I think she knows I am lying but she didn't say anything. Finally, we arrived at the Sunrise residence.

"Goodnight, my sweet Shiro-chan" I winked at her.

Normal POV

"Goodnight to you too, Subaru-kun."

Shiro leaned forward and kissed Subaru's lips, eventually he kissed back, sliding his arms around her waist. As they were in the heat of the kiss, they didn't notice that the Asahina brothers were watching from the balcony, staring agape at the couple. Shiro pulled back, noticing something was wrong. She looked into Kou's eyes just until he fell back, sitting on his heels and clutching his head. He was hungry, very hungry.

"Subaru! SUBARU! What is wrong? Speak to me!" her eyes started to tear up.

"Quickly get back inside the house! You're in danger, please leave now!" he managed to mutter aloud.

Seeing something was definitely wrong, the brothers instantly ran back inside to go through the elevator and out the house, only Natsume, Azusa and Tsubaki stayed on the balcony, staring at the couple worriedly.

"Subaru, I am not leaving you, please!" she yelled.

That was it. He couldn't hold in anymore. He grabbed Shiro by the shoulders and bit down on her neck causing her to gasp and shout at the same time. Seeing this, Azusa, Natsume and Tsubaki jumped off the balcony and ran towards their sister.

Subaru's POV

My thirst for blood overwhelmed me. Oh, how delicious her blood was, my precious Shiro-chan. I finally came to my senses and realised what I have been doing. 'No, I must stop'. My fangs let go of her neck, I stared at my beloved Shiro-chan in shock. 'What have I done?!' I stared down and cried at Shiro's now dying body. I looked up to see 3 of her brothers standing before me, all teary eyed. I gently but quickly put Shiro on the ground.

"I'm sorry…" was all I could say before running away from the scene.

'What have I done?! I have lost my Shiro… forever!'

Shiro's POV

When my beloved Subaru ran away I tried to muster all the strength I had left to reach out for him. All of my brothers came and brought me inside. I felt like I was dying, I was so tired as well, my neck hurts so much. I couldn't properly hear what my brothers were saying to me anymore. Again, I mustered all the energy I had left just to say…

"Please… don't tell anyone… anything… don't hurt… him…"

My vision went blurry until I closed my eyes and breathed what I thought was my last breath. I just died then…

Normal POV

Wataru was in tears already. Everyone couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. They couldn't call a hospital, what was the point? All the brothers cried silently except for Wataru who wailed aloud.

She was gone… was she?

* * *

 **I think this was too dramatic but no flames! It is time I finally got a rest from a whole day of writing, I hoped you enjoyed this story. Please review and I will be willing to answer any questions.**

 **TBC**


	2. Found

**Hello all Beauty Biscuits! I am back! So I thought last chapter was a big disappointment, and it is the first, but however, I will just role with it.**

 **(if you read the first chapter and read this chapter and ask… hmm, wasn't her boyfriend Kou? I made a few changes, sorry Kou fan's!)**

 **Enjoy my darlings, disclaimers apply**

* * *

Ema's POV

This is my fourth year in the sunrise residence and I have gotten use to everything that happens in here like my chores, my brothers, that door by the stairs on the third floor that I am not allowed to go into. You know, I feel like they are hiding something in there, from me. I just have a strange feeling about that door. Maybe I should ask them? Yeah, I think I should… that is when i return home.

Shiro's POV

It has been 6 years since I locked myself up in this room. Being a vampire isn't all that easy. I had to distance myself from my family a lot, often I would go out at night to find some fresh blood from diseased human beings. Oh, Subaru Sakamaki, I don't blame you but still you could have told me. I started to get used to being a vampire, I cut my snow white hair just above my shoulders, my eyes turned a lightning blue, I started to attend a night school and I don't sleep much. I heard that four years ago, our new step sister came to live with us, my brothers told her about me but not my whereabouts. Apparently she was adopted and all my brothers fall for her, trying to win her over. It is just gross, mortals these days… Hell, I even started talking like a vampire.

My brothers, Natsu-nii, Azu-nii and Tsuba-nii, have tried to persuade me to come out of my room and meet Ema and see what has changed. I am quite closed to biting their heads off just as I am close to doing what they say. I think I will go out and see what has changed. I should wear a cloak just in case, not because I am afraid of the sun or the sun burns, no… It was 3pm so I guess I could dine with my brothers and Ema.

"Should I or no? Even if they are not like me, they are family but then again it can be dangerous…" I spoke to myself.

"But I don't know for sure, I haven't been outside my room once unless everyone is asleep…" my face brightened up.

"That's it! I am going!"

I got changed onto more casual clothing, I guess, a plain white knee length dress and simple black flats. I grabbed my long sleeved and hooded cloak and slipped it on, leaving the hood hanging down the back. I approached the door, I took a deep breath. Shakily, I slowly twisted the door handle and opened the door.

Natsume's POV

It is 3:11 pm. I am sitting on the couch. Sandwiched between my brothers. I sighed. I then heard a door creak open. I looked around and my eyes fell on my twin sister, Shiro. I stood up immediately, alerting my brothers, causing them to stand up in shock as well.

"Shiro…"

Normal POV

"Shiro…"

Shiro turned to see 6 of her brothers staring at her, Wataru, Natsume, Azusa, Tsubaki, Kaname and Masaomi. She took a few steps into the room.

Shiro's POV

I took small steps into the room. At the same time, Natsu-nii took bigger and faster steps towards me, stopping in front of my then hugging me tightly. I slowly brought my arms up to his back to hug him back. I then heard an ear piercing bellow.

"SHIRO IS HERE!" yelled Tsubaki.

"Oneesan!" said Wataru as he jumped and hugged her too.

Louis' POV

I slept soundly on my bed, until a loud yell hit my ears. My eyes shot open as I tried to process the information Tsubaki yelled.

"WAIT! Shiro is here?! Did that mean she came out of her room?!"

I jumped off my bed and ran rapidly down the stairs to see my older sister.

Ukyo's POV

I was in the kitchen, defrosting the beef for tonight's dinner until Tsubaki's ear-piercing scream stabbed my ears, causing me to drop a knife almost hitting my shoes. I sighed in relief and picked up the knife and put it in the sink. I smiled calmly on the outside, but inside, I was overjoyed, oh, Shiro… finally came out of her shell. I took off my red apron and hung it up. I walked to the living room to finally see my sister.

Subaru's POV  
Man, today was awfully tiring. My next basketball tournament is coming up so that means extra practise for me. I really need something good today. Just then, my phone started buzzing in my pocket. Ukyo-niisan. I opened my message app and my eyes widened at the outstanding news.

"I have to get back…"

Yuusuke's POV

Finally, I am out of this one hell of a school! I am glad my test scores are getting better and my grades are improving. My crush/sister walked in front of me just so people won't think we are dating or even worse… family. My phone buzzed and I flipped it up to check. I put my phone away after reading the message Azusa sent me. I ran straight forward and grabbed Ema's hand.

"Yuusuke-kun! Why are we running? What's going on?"

Ignoring here questions, we ran all the way back to the Sunrise resisdence.

Iori's POV

I am quietly and calmly tending to the garden and just simply enjoying the summer breeze. I guess it was about time I finished, I wouldn't want to drown the flowers in all the water. I calmly went back inside. Inside the elevator, I waited patiently to reach the 5th floor.

Ding!

I stepped out of the elevator and started towards the lounge where some of my brothers were assembled. I then heard a woman's voice, a soft, gentle and caring voice, it sounded like…

"Shiro…"

I looked over the edge of the indoor balcony and saw her. She turned her head towards me and smiled a gentle smile.

"Iori-nii…"

I managed to keep on a calm face yet with a gentle smile when inside, my heart cries tears of love and joy.

* * *

Sakamaki Mansion- Subaru's POV

I laid in my lonely coffin, unable to get the sleep I yearned for. 6 years and I am still worked up about the 'incident'. Seriously, I HAD to lose control on that very night.

"Ugh!"

I forcefully pushed the cover of my coffin off and got up and punched the nearest wall possible which apparently was covered with other holes I created when I was angry.

"Ho? Still angry at that incident 6 years ago?" asked a tired yet concerned voice.

"Tch, shut up, Shu. Why are you here?" I asked

* * *

Tired… just tired…

TBC


End file.
